jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD Aegis) Ch. ???: Vampire-Devil meeting
Another half an hour passed, and soon enough; two magic circles emerged in front of us, and from them, two figures of pretty girls appeared with a face that looked they are out of breath. They adjusted their uniforms and supported against each other, while Shiranui-san and I helped them to sit on the sofa. I waved my hand in front of my own king to fan the sweat away, Shiranui-san doing the same with Kaichou... "I guess this is enough. This is the first time i did such a complicated barrier." Ruga shouted with a tongue sticking out of her mouth, kaichou laughed and pinched her childhood friend. "Huhuhuh, i guess a little of Akane got stuck in you during the time, Amaru. That barrier you made was impressive!" Kaichou complimented her, her Ruge gasped and sighed, standing herself sit on sofa and coughing a little. I myself am patting her back so that air could run better into her body and soon she stopped with her throat fit. To think Akane could make better barriers according to Mizuki-san and Azumi. Kaichou pulled her hair backwards, stood up and summoned another crimson circle. "Well, our pieces are in place, the magical barrier is lift and the clouds are just right. I think it's time to call Berolina and make her call the Satans." "Whatever you think it's best, Serena-chan." Amaru said, i helping her stand up with Shiranui-san. So its starting, the conference is here, and with it, a certain someone who has been missing for so long... With a touch on the crimson rune, Kaichou apparently called for Berolina-san, and in no time during such, i saw four runes appearing on the floor to materialize five figures: sharing one with Berolina-san wearing the typical headmistress attire of white shirt, black pants and black as night jacket, carrying next to her chest a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue and white dress with angel wings, that was my fellow servant Rhea, while the other figures behind her was a black-haired young man with bicolored eyes and bright smile, an adult man with black hair and a snobbish expression, and another adult man with white as snow short hair with purple slit eyes and a scar crossing his face, all wearing something like black capes with kickass shoulder plates. If i remember correctly they're Marcenas-sama, Sora-sama and Luther-sama, three of the current seven demon lords. Once out of the circle, Sora-sama came down on us. "S'up Hajime! Long time no see! Hi-five, friend." He said with a forced smile and hand in the air. I blinked once, and turned around to see if anyone is reacting the same way i am, no one was. I knew from the introduction that he was someone happy go-lucky, but even here? The stares i received were of expectations, so i lifted laos my hand and high-fived him. "Y-Yeah, nice to see you... Again, Sora-sama." I said with a forced smile. Sora-sama then turned to Amaru and lifted both hands this time. "And how's my favourite maggot doing? For you, double you, Ruga-chan!" He said with another cutesy voice, and unlike me, Ruga responded with the same enthusiasm, clashing hands together and laughing under their breaths. He then turned to Shiranui-san, who smiled just a little. "And Shiranui-dono! I know you know that, but i'm a great fan of your ancestor! If you can give me the honour..." "Everyone can, except me. Hello anyway, Demon Lord of Leviathan." She greeted just like me, a small slap of hands,TBC. TBA. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Stories (Aegis)